yet_another_gameshowfandomcom-20200213-history
3D-Printed Naily
|episode_eliminated = How To Run In 3 Easy Steps!|place = 12th|friends = |enemies = Everyone|color = Gray|kill_count = 0|death_count = 0|first_appearance = A CUBE!|last_appearance = BON APPETIT|voiced_by = Epicbattler3}} 3D Printed Naily is a contestant who competed in Yet Another Gameshow. She used to be on Team GARLIC. Her rude attitude to other characters made her get the boot & become eliminated in How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! Appearance 3D Printed Naily is a Darker version of Naily with square-shaped feet. Changes Episodes 1-Beta 12 Episodes 2-Onwards She becomes dented by the horseshoe. =Episodes 9-Onwards = She is being inside Asthma Inhaler. Episode 12 Personality 3D Printed Naily is whiny and rude as shown from Episodes 1-4 in YAG. Coverage Yet Another Gameshow A CUBE! 3D Printed Naily is seen talking to Luigi Glove after Asthma Inhaler casually jumps away from him. They talk about what her problem is and 3D Printed says that Luigi Glove is too nice. He doubts it. Trying to prove him wrong, 3D Printed Naily offers to give 50 dollars to Luigi Glove. He refuses to take it, but 3D Printed Naily instantly gets robbed by Wario Land 4. She demands for Wario to give her money back but he refuses to obey. As A Cube is talking about the 12 contestants he needs to make his show, 3D Printed Naily is seen angry at Wario Land 4 for taking her money. When the contestants pick teams, Marker asks Wario Land 4 who else wants to be on the same team as him. Wario Land chooses Asthma Inhaler because he said she seems cool and he also picked 3D Printed Naily because he said she "gave" him 50 dollars. She tries to correct him, but he interrupts her. During the challenge, she did not participate due to her lack of limbs. Her team lost thanks to Bouncy Ball Hold Your Horseshoes During the elimination, 3D Printed Naily complains about the bottom 2. Asthma Inhaler says the viewers don't want to hear her whine, though. She ended up being safe with 3 votes against Wario Land 4 with 10 votes against him. During the challenge, 3D Printed Naily tells D100 to toss the horseshoe so they don't lose. D100, however, did not know where 3D Naily meant to toss the horseshoe at, so she tossed it, hitting 3D Printed Naily's face, she meant to say throw it at the stick, she now has a horseshoe print on her face and is still there today. Thanks to Luigi Glove, 3D Printed Naily's team won the challenge. Marbles Were Lost Before The Destroyers' elimination, 3D Printed Naily says she was hit, and is seen arguing with Asthma Inhaler as soon as she said nobody cares. 3D Printed Naily tells Asthma Inhaler to look at what happened to her face, pointing at the horseshoe print. Asthma Inhaler says that 3D Printed Naily looks just as ugly as before. Then, 3D Printed Naily tells her that she can't say that I'm hurt. Asthma then goes in depth about the dent on Naily's face and how it made Marble look tough. After the elimination, A Cube wants to start the next challenge, but everyone talks about Marble being dead and that they can't start without her. 3D Printed Naily says that they'll lose if this happens after D100 says it would be unfair. She is then seen complaining along with D100, Bouncy Ball, 1950 Globey and Monitor. A Cube then makes the challenge to recover Marble, then 3D Printed Naily refuses to help. As soon as 1950 Globey said to give up, KSSU did a Kirby dance that recovered Marble, causing 3D Printed Naily's team to lose. 3D Printed Naily complains about why her team keeps losing and Cheesestick remarks saying that they only lost twice. How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! At the elimination area, Marker asks why 3D Printed Naily is staring at him and she says to not postpone the elimination. Asthma Inhaler imitates 3D Printed Naily by repeating a line from Episode 2, she then tells Asthma Inhaler to shut up and asks A Cube to say she's eliminated. With 87 votes, she got out. She says nice April Fools' Day joke when it's Mid-June. Wario Land 4 offers 3D Printed Naily a dollar for stealing her money after apologizing for it, she says to Luigi Glove that he's too nice and asks in a sarcastic tone if he's gonna give his house to the person who's trying to rob it next after his long speech. PLAY BALL! 3D Printed Naily says to vote for her because she says that she doesn't deserve to be eliminated. Breaking the third wall 3D Printed Naily, interrupting A Cube's speech, impatiently asks if he could tell the eliminated contestants who rejoined. She then complains about a comment that said yeet, asking if the commenter is 4. 3DPN ended up with 89 votes. She responds by saying "I'll hurt you all!". Leaps of Faith 3DPN is seen with Cheesestick and Luigi Glove. They talk about how D100 fell in the water and never came out. Luigi Glove ends up going in the water to get D100. D100 bursts out of the water, leaving Cheesestick and 3DPN screaming, D100 also screams. After seeing a bitten Luigi Glove, 3DPN laughs and calls Luigi Glove a loser. Votes Trivia * 3D-Printed Naily is the first contestant to mention or show money. * 3D-Printed Naily is also most likely the only contestant with a phone, which she got after her elimination in How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! * 3D-Printed Naily has a canon twitter account, which she uses from the phone she got in the sewers, which was dropped in a sewer grate. * 3D-Printed Naily's twitter account was created on August 2018. * 3D-Printed Naily was "born" on September 17, 1999. Category:GARLIC Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Eliminated Category:Contestants